1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing a match head composition and the resulting composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, matches are produced by preparing a viscous composition by blending an igniting agent or agents such as potassium chlorate, a combustion agent or agents such as sulfur, and other ingredients such as glass powder, diatomaceous earth, boric acid powder, pigment, etc., with a binder and water, attaching this composition to the tips of wood or cardboard sticks and then drying the composition.
However, because sulfur is used as the combustion agent in this composition, the match, when lighted, produces sulfurous acid gas and gives off an offensive smell. Also, when it is desired to make a white-colored match head, the inherent color of sulfur prevents obtaining a vivid color. Therefore, attempts have been made to replace sulfur with other kinds of combustion agents, and some successful results have been reported.
Cellulose nitrate is generally available on the market in the form of a sheet or fibrous mass wetted with an organic solvent such as ethyl alcohol. Some attempts have been made in the past to use this substance in match head compositions, but they were not commercially successful because of the extreme heterogeneity of the composition that resulted from the use of such cellulose nitrate substance and the degeneration of the gelatin, used as a binder, caused by the presence of the organic solvent.
As examples of prior uses of cellulose nitrate in match head compositions, there are mentioned French Pat. No. 699,451 which discloses dissolving cellulose nitrate in an organic solvent and coating that solution on a match head in order to give moisture proof same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,604 discloses preparing a re-ignitable match by polymerizing a liquid monomer, such as methyl methacrylate, styrene or vinyl chloride, such liquid monomer having cellulose nitrate and a catalyst dissolved therein and containing other ingredients of the match head composition dispersed therein, whereby to form a solid body.